Promise Me
by dansesinfernale
Summary: "Goodbye, Molly Hooper. This  the end of us." And just like that, he was gone.  Barely four moths into their relationship, Sherlock had dumped Molly. But what were his reasons? Why did he do it? Sequel to I'll Catch You When You Fall. Lots of Sherlolly!:D


A/N: Hey, fellow fanfictioners! This is the sequel to I'll Catch You When You Fall, as requested by the awesome four who reviewed: Nocturnias, eccentricpetal, Murmeltielchen and booda77. You guys are the people that kept me going on writing this, not to mention my slightly pushy little sister :D [she wouldn't stop bugging me to continue!] More fluff! More Sherlolly! This is also another one shot, to be continued if people like it and REVIEW! R&R please, people! I love it when I get reviews. It shows that people actually do care! Thank you!

Enjoy!

faery girl.

* * *

><p>Sherlock and Molly had been dating for 4 months, since January. Those four months had also been the happiest four months of either person's life, for they had discovered so many quirks and oddities of the other one's life.<p>

Molly had discovered how romantic Sherlock could be, sometimes, although she had a very strong suspicion that John was actually behind the candlelit dinner and the trip to Brighton.

Sherlock had discovered that Molly was irresistibly cute when she was really mad, like the time that Irene Adler returned and attempted to seduce him into following her to Italy. Mrs Hudson hadn't got over the shock yet either, for she always believed that Molly had a very sweet and kind disposition.

Yet, in those four months, Molly had never seen Sherlock wear such a grave and sad expression.

It was nearing midnight, and Sherlock and Molly were sitting on a bench in Hyde Park. They had run out of things to say to each other and were just enjoying each other's presence.

Then Sherlock turned to Molly and waited for her to look at him.

"Molly, I think I am going to die." he said softly.

Immediately, she was on the alert.

"What do you need? What can I do to stop it?" she asked quietly, but her voice had a tinge of alarm.

"I want you to have this." Sherlock said, gently holding her hand and slipping a silver ring on to her finger.

Molly looked at the ring. It was small, compact, charming, with a single flawless sapphire on it. It was so beautiful that it hurt to look at it.

"Sherlock, its – " Molly began, but was cut off.

"Promise me Molly. Promise me, as long as you live, that you will never take this ring off." Sherlock said, his voice soothing and neutral.

Molly nodded, barely able to restrain her tears.

"I promise." she whispered.

Sherlock stood up and looked at her. Molly couldn't tell anything from his face. It was just blank. He bent down so that he was on eye level with her and said :" Goodbye, Molly Hooper. This is the end of us."

Then he kissed her gently.

And just like that, he was gone.

Molly stared blankly into the space that Sherlock had just vacated.

It was over.

_They _were over.

Her perfectly golden bubble had finally popped, leaving nothing behind but a silver ring.

Molly couldn't believe it. _Sherlock had dumped her._

But that word didn't apply to this.

There wasn't any screaming or shouting.

Instead, it was as if he had just ended their relationship like ending a perfect waltz.

Molly felt completely numb, like she couldn't feel anything at all. Slowly and mechanically, she hailed a cab and returned to her flat, still mentally trying to wrap her mind around the fact.

It was as if she was frozen from the inside out. She hardly knew what she was doing, or where she was going. Even as she was slipping off to sleep, her last thoughts were still of ...

_Him._

* * *

><p>And at the rooms of 221, Baker Street, a tall figure stood at the window, the room was dimly lit by the fire.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" a feminine voice asked, with a tone of surprise in her voice.

"It's not like I have a choice, woman. If I don't die, he will destroy everything I have ever cared about." Sherlock said calmly.

"Are you admitting that you actually have a weakness?"

Don't pretend you don't know it."

"You once said that love was a disadvantage."

"And I don't take it back."

Immediately, Sherlock's thoughts flashed to Molly, briefly How much pain was this going to cause her?

He stared into the pitch-black darkness of the night.

"You could always change your mind, you know?" the woman suggested.

'No. It is truly better this way."

"Well, then I shall see you tomorrow. Till then, Sherlock."

"Till tomorrow, _Irene_." Sherlock said.

And as Irene disappeared, he extinguished the fire.

It would be a long time before anyone ever saw him again.

* * *

><p>"Molly, would you pass me the tweezers?"<p>

There was no response.

"Molly?"

"Huh? Oh. Here you are." Molly said, handing the tweezers to her colleague, Jane.

"You seem more distracted than usual. What's happening between you and that creepy guy who's constantly coming into the lab? What's his name...Oh yeah, Sherlock. The detective dude. Why? Does he have a girlfriend already?" Jane clucked sympathetically.

Molly forced a smile.

Actually, apart from John, Mrs Hudson, Irene Adler, Mycroft and Anthea [or whatever her name was at the moment] , no one else knew that she and Sherlock were dating. It was one of the conditions that Sherlock had insisted upon. He had warned her about his enemies.

"No, it's nothing, Jane. I'm just really, really tired." Molly faked cheerfulness.

Jane raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but she still said nothing.

"I'm just going to get the formahaldryde." Jane said, and walked out of the room.

Almost immediately after Jane left, Molly's cell phone rang. It was John.

* * *

><p>Sherlock looked down at civilization from the rooftop.<p>

He saw John emerge from the car. Everything was going well... So far.

Discreetly, he saw Irene's black limousine pull up at the side of the road.

"But you still have Molly." John said anxiously, trying to prevent his friend from launching himself off the rooftop.

"You can tell her... That she promised." Sherlock said, genuine emotion welling up in his eyes.

"Goodbye, John." Sherlock said softly, before he threw his phone aside.

The last thing he heard was John shouting something unintelligible.

And the rest was black.

"Hello?" Molly asked, putting the phone to her ear.

The silence on the other side of the line was so long that she thought that John had dialled the wrong number. Finally though, he answered.

"Molly..." John choked.

"Yes?" Molly asked, worried at his shaky tone. _Were Sherlock and John in trouble?_

"I don't know how to tell you this, but..." and here John broke off again.

"John, stop it. Get a hold of yourself. Just tell me what on earth is going on?"Molly said, slightly frustrated.

"Molly... Sherlock is dead." John whispered quietly, crying all the while.

Molly dropped the phone and fainted.

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat in the seat of Irene Adler's comfortable private jet.<p>

"All comfy?" Irene's voice rasped from the speakers. She was the pilot for their journey.

""Regrettably so." was his answer.

"Buckle up and say your last words to England. It'll be a long time before we see her again." Irene advised, starting to taxi down the runway.

"Goodbye." Sherlock said, looking at his home country sadly. He thought of Molly.

" May we meet again."

And at midnight, chaos ensued in the airport just after someone reported that an aeroplane had just made an unauthorized takeoff .

They were Sherlock and Irene.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed that! please leave a review if you want me to continue! Thank you guys for reading!

faerygirl.


End file.
